Haunted
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Brightfeather has always hidden something from every StarClan cat. Only her sister know what it is. can you find out why she act the way she dose? It may even seem quiet a shock what the answer might be. LIGHTCLAN CHALLANGE!


**I Don't Own Warriors**

**Haunted**

Brightfeather walked on the line border from the Dark Forest and Starclan. She kept her head down, and kept walking. She was thinking about something, it has plagued her mind for some time now. She flopped down and let her eyes droop and then shot strait open again. She sighed, and stared to walk around. Trying to think about the past things that were becoming a big issue.

"It's getting worse and worse each and every day." she muttered to herself. Swampstar has got more and more evil each day. She let her eyes scan the ground. And her thoughts drifted from her throat. Not like anyone could here her here, she looked around confused. Then stared to feel a light pain in her neck.

"Each time, the pain comes." she growled, and looked around. She was always like this, hiding behind a smile. Always happy, but underneath upset and confused. Being a Light Passer meant years and years of death. It was becoming a bit to much for her.

Sometimes it can drive a cat over the edge. She kept her head down, and was thinking about her last mate. Who hurt her so bad, she hissed lightly.

"He was so cruel to me, that it that." her eyes were vague and distant, and she was muttered random things about it. She paced around the border, the mist hiding her scent and her voice. She turned around to walk the way she came, and made a small thinking sound. Then back to her mate.

"Come on, don't leave..." she mumbled, then she jumped up and hissed at nothing. She gazed around confused, and then went back to talking. Brightfeather gazed around her room. A mind set place that she can never leave. She turned around again, and walked back the other way. She looked like a dog walking back and forth.

It was so cold, and hazy, she mumbled something again. The smell of her former clan was always here. DeadClan...

"So far away..." she muttered, then laid down and kept looking left and right. She then jumped up and sighed.

She simply couldn't touch them. No matter how hard she tried, they were just out of her reach. Her memories are so far so out of reach. She tried to reach for them then only caught air. She looked around, and thought about the three kits suddenly. She turned a paced.

"And Honeykit is getting a little out of hand, she might not stay in the light for long." she said out loud, walking around again.

"Just like him...NO! I will not think about him." she yolwed to herself. Brightfeather gazed around the place. As she walked again, and paced again.

"Okay, so how many are dead...Rosefur just died..." she grumbled to herself, she hissed as another thought entered her mind. Then she smiled again. She mouth watered at the taste she though, she heard her stomach growl.

"I am kind of hunger." she muttered to herself, then shook her head. She went back to thinking about more pressing matters. She paced again, and muttered random things. She stared to walk around like a dog again, and slowly turned from one end then back again. Her stomach growled again.

"Maybe some squirrel would be good right now." Brightfeather said to herself. Then blinked out of her mind trance. She gazed around at the misty gray place. She turned her head to one side, and stretched out her legs. Then gazed around again at the place.

"Now, what am I doing here?" she questioned, then looked at StarClan. She frowned slightly, then smiled warmly.

"Huh, I wonder if anyone would like to talk to me." she cocked her head, then sighed. Thinking back to what happen with light a day ago. Then back to the kits again.

"Reedkit would possible ask some questions..." she paused and started to try to think.

"Or is that Honeykit?" she asked herself, then shrugged. Brightfeahter bounded out of the clearing, putting back on a smile. Then the thought of Honeykit again.

"Oh, right she talks to her father." she muttered, then hissed in anger.

"Why does he kill innocent cats?" she questioned, then smiled out of randomness again. Brightfeahter muttered again, she looked around...Where was she again?

"StarClan..." she told herself, trying to keep her thoughts in order. She sighed, it was only getting worse.

"Darksoul and me made the perfect couple." she muttered, thinking back when she was alive. She was a cat after being a human. Brightfeather smiled again, and tried to hold onto a happy feeling.

Se bounded into StarClan happy as ever, she breathed in the peaceful scent. and lay in the meadow patch. The white Lilly and smell of prey caught her nose. She was kind of hungry.

She got up and turned around to her sister Blackfeather. Who looked at her confused. Brightfeather smiled at her happy like.

"Brightfeather you know that Starstar is waiting..." her sister muttered. Brightfeather cocked her head confused.

"She is?" she paused thinking, wasn't she going to get something to eat?

"Brightfeather, you have been sleeping for the past hour." Blackfeather growled at her, Brightfeather cocked her head. She was sleeping?

"Starstar is waiting for your talk with her, come on." the Dark Passer muttered, and nudged her sister. Brightfeahter nodded and kept walking beside her sister. Blackfeahter sighed lightly, and looked up at her.

"Your Schizophrenia has only been getting worse." she muttered in a low voice. Brightfeather nodded, it was true she had a mental disorder. But, she never knew why. Blackfeather sighed, and walked with her to Starstar.

Brightfeahter sighed, _It's only a matter of time. _She knew that much, it was only a matter of time until she finally snap.

**Confusing, Schizophrenia means: Schizophrenia is a mental disorder that makes it hard to: Tell the difference between what is real and not real, Think clearly, Have normal emotional responses, Act normally in social situations**

**Brightfeather has suffered from it since she died. Reason she had trouble telling real from fake. She also has mood swings. Happy then anger when thinking about a dark past event.**


End file.
